Fashion Victim
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sakura aime Hinata ouais, c’est vrai. Mais cette timidité maladive c’est un peu soûlant non ? Et si on la dévergondait… [SakuHina]


**Titre :** Fashion Victim

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Vous voyez pas, je suis un flamant rose et Sakura c'est ma fille… Non je déconne, ils appartiennent tous à Mashashi Kishimoto ! Sauf le maquillage et les minijupes…

**Résumé :** Sakura aime Hinata ouais, c'est vrai. Mais cette timidité maladive c'est un peu soûlant non ? Et si on la dévergondait…

**Genre :** One shot

**Couple : **SakuHina MOUAHAHAHAH vive le yuri

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

C'est possible que quand vous aimiez quelqu'un vraiment fort, il reste des détails qui vous horripilent chez la personne. Par exemple cette vieille manie de se manger les ongles, ou encore cette façon de laisser traîner ces chaussettes, d'avoir des tas de mauvais goûts, de ne jamais rater un seul épisode de l'émission la plus nulle de tout l'univers, de manger les frites avec les doigts, de ne toujours pas savoir lancer un kunai, cette manière de vous répondre avec un air exaspéré « mais si je t'aime ». Des fois rien qu'à cause de ces détails, vous avez envie de changer la personne. La modifier. La modeler comme vous aimeriez. Et au final vous oubliez que finalement c'est ces petites choses qu'on aime le plus chez une personne, qui font que justement elle est unique.

Et ça, Sakura l'ignorait encore. Depuis quelques temps elle sortait avec Hinata. Le comment c'est arrivé est assez stupide en fait. Sasuke était partie depuis deux ans déjà, Naruto lui était en entraînement avec Jiraya et donc elle ne le voyait plus non plus. Un jour Tsunade leur confia une mission à toutes les deux, il fallait emmener des rouleaux à un quelconque village. Elles s'y rendirent donc, et pendant le voyage renforcèrent leur lien. Si bien même, que les lèvres de la rose rencontrèrent celles de la brune. Cette dernière toujours aussi timide faillit s'évanouir sous le choc, mais resta bien éveillé surtout pour en profiter. Ainsi après une déclaration d'amour des deux jeunes filles, une relation s'était installée entre elles. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois et demi et le problème c'était que la petite brune restait toujours aussi timide. Elle n'osait pas regarder sa petite amie droit dans les yeux, elle bégayait, elle disait très rarement ses sentiments à cause de sa gêne. Au début Sakura trouvait ça très mignon, vraiment adorable, mais au bout d'un moment elle aurait voulu que sa petite amie puisse lui dire « je t'aime » sans à moitié tomber dans les pommes de peur. Aussi elle prit la décision de changer ce détail chez Hinata. Pour cela elle allait utiliser les grands moyens : déjà la dévergonder, à coup de maquillage, d'habits plus sexy, lui montrer que personne n'allait la bouffer parce qu'elle osait parler, lui apprendre un vocabulaire plus châtié, et lui expliquer enfin que crier parfois ne tuait personne. Au début la petite brune se montra réticente, elle était un peu effrayé à l'idée de tout ce que Sakura lui préparait, mais amoureuse de la rose elle finit par la laisser faire.

Sakura commença par le maquillage. La voilà avec tout le matériel possible et inimaginable de toute jeune fille qui voudrait se rendre belle (ou ressembler à un pot de peinture) : des fards à paupière de toutes les couleurs, du fonds de teint, des crayons de toutes sortes, des rouges à lèvres, des gloss, du mascara, ainsi que tout un assortiment de vernis à ongles. Equipée de cette manière elle pensait pouvoir transformer sa petite amie, peut-être une fois maquillée reprendrait-elle confiance en elle et sa timidité naturelle disparaîtrait comme par magie. Quand elle eut utilisé ses produits sur la jeune fille, elle lui tendit un miroir, satisfaite. Hinata cru ne pas se reconnaître sur le coup. C'est vrai que Sakura avait fait du très bon boulot, et l'avait métamorphosé… Mais est-ce que vraiment cela suffirait pour la changer vraiment ? Pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur de regarder les gens en face ? Pour qu'elle arrête de tricoter ses doigts ?

Enfin ça n'était pas fini, la rose décida de changer toutes les fringues de sa petite amie. C'est ainsi que le placard d'Hinata se remplis de débardeur tous plus cours les uns que les autres et de mini jupe, de pantacourt, d'habits parfaits pour petite pouf. Bon il y avait des habits plus soft aussi, Sakura n'avait pas envie de se faire chiper sa petite amie pour cause de « trop sexy ».

La brune était beaucoup trop gênée pour oser sortir habillé avec cette jupe trop courte, ce débardeur trop moulant, tout ce maquillage sur la figure. Mais la mission « dévergondage d'Hinata » n'était pas finie. Maintenant il allait falloir lui apprendre plus de vocabulaires, lui montrer que personne n'allait la bouffer. Pour cela Sakura se servit d'Ino, elle savait que sa meilleure amie était bien loin de manquer de confiance en elle et serait donc un parfait professeur. C'est ainsi que la blonde se retrouva à donner des cours à la brune. Tout d'abord la démarche :

- Non pas comme ça, ne te recroqueville pas sur toi-même, reste droite, attention à ton dos, pas trop droite là on dirait qu'on t'a mis un cintre sur les épaules, allez plus de délicatesse, plus de souplesse, plus de naturelle.

Sur sa façon de parler :

- Mamamamadame n'est pas un mot qui existe, arrête de bégayer, allez fais une phrase en une fois. Non onononon n'existe pas non plus, tu dois dire « on doit avoir confiance dans la vie », allez courage, non ne prends pas ta respiration pour le dire, pas aussi vite, il faut que les gens te comprennent…

Sur son vocabulaire :

- N'hésite pas à employer d'autres mots que « notre employée de maison », je sais pas y a « la bonne » par exemple, et ne prends pas cet air offusqué, plus personne ne parle « Moyen-âgeux » de nos jours

Et sur tout le reste :

- Ne baisse pas la tête quand on te parle, regarde les gens en face, ne rougis pas, cesse de te triturer les doigts, une fille qui se ronge les ongles n'a rien d'élégant, définitivement non le vert est moche sur toi, trop de blanc tue le blanc, parle plus fort que les gens t'entendent bien…

Au final Hinata changea, elle perdit sa timidité naturelle qui lui allait si bien, la mission était une réussite. Cela plût beaucoup à Sakura… Au moins pendant une semaine.

Mais après… Après Hinata devint trop vulgaire, c'était quoi cette jupe tellement courte qu'on se demandait vraiment si elle en avait une ? Et cette façon de parler en insultant la moitié de la population ? Elle ne tricotait plus ses doigts mais ne se gênait pas pour les utiliser en faisant des fucks à tout va. Elle mâchait bouche grande ouverte des chewing-gums.

- Oh Saku-chan, pupuce, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- …

- Arrête un peu de faire la gueule ! Tu devrais être fière de moi non ? C'est toi qui m'as voulu comme ça

- Oui mais…

- T'es chiante Sakura, j'en ai marre de toi ! Je vais attendre le retour de Naruto pour me le taper…

- Qu… Mais attend Hinata…

- Allez dégage va !

Sakura ouvrit et referma la bouche. Que se passait-il ? Tout lui échappait… Comment la douce Hinata pouvait être devenu… Ca…

En plus c'était de sa faute, à elle. Elle avait juste voulu lui donner confiance en elle, la rende moins timide, la dévergonder un peu. Elle n'avait pas envie de la transformer en fashion victim sans cervelle, de celles qui vont se remaquiller 51 fois dans la même journée et pour qui le chiffre 69 porte bonheur. Sakura regrettait, maintenant elle se souvenait pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de la jeune fille. Sa timidité la faisait craquer, c'était tellement mignon, cette façon de rougir, de bégayer, de s'emballer, de tricoter ses doigts, de détourner les yeux, et ses efforts qu'elle faisait malgré tout pour se faire écouter. C'était adorable. Oui son cœur battait chaque fois que sa petite amie devenait si rouge qu'on aurait put la perdre dans un champ de coquelicot. Elle soupira et laissa seule cette fille qu'Hinata était devenu.

Sakura avait compris son erreur, mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard ? Tant pis. Elle ferait tout pour récupérer la petite brune qu'elle avait connue… Pour cela elle avait peut-être une idée, la rose n'était pas certaine qu'elle soit très bonne, mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait… Ainsi elle se prépara, puis se dirigea vers la demeure Hyuuga. Elle sonna à la porte et attendit. Elle entendit sa petite amie crier à ses servants qu'ils étaient tous des imbéciles incapables et finalement c'est elle qui vint lui ouvrit.

- Oh ! Sakura qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de dégager ?

La rose baissa les yeux, décidé à mettre son plan en action. Elle commença à appuyer ses deux index l'un contre l'autre d'un geste timide, et à rougir.

- Je… Je… Je… Hinata… Je…

L'autre la regarda éberlué, qu'est ce qui arrivait à Sakura ? La rose pouvait bien être tout sauf timide… Alors pourquoi soudainement agissait-elle comme ça ? Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sakura ?

- En… Fait… Je… Je

Hinata s'impatienta, elle n'aimait pas cette Sakura timide, elle préférait quand la jeune fille prenait les devant, qu'elle vous regardait droit dans les yeux et qu'elle vous disait le fond de sa pensée. Alors soudain la brune comprit… Oui elle n'aimait pas la rose timide, mais elle aimait celle qu'elle avait connue, cette fille tellement courageuse et belle... Et cela devait être réciproque non ? Peut-être que Sakura n'aimait pas la nouvelle Hinata qu'elle était devenue, même si elle avait voulu la changer. Au final elle explosa de rire devant sa petite amie qui essayait de jouer la timide.

- Tu n'es pas mignonne du tout Sakura.

La rose releva les yeux et lui lança un regard furieux :

- Toi non plus

- Et bien il ne fallait pas vouloir me changer…

- Je sais, j'ai compris ma connerie…

Hinata lui sourit doucement.

- Bon bouge pas je reviens…

Sakura haussa les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi, la brune était déjà partie. Elle revint quelques instant plus tard, habillé comme avant en blanc, les cheveux détachés, démaquillé, un air timide sur le visage, le regard fuyant.

- Sa… Saku-chan… Tu veux… Bien… Continuer de sortir… Avec moi ?

La rose lui fit un immense sourire et lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Puis elle se recula :

- Evidemment, ma puce.

C'est ainsi que les choses rentrèrent dans l'ordre. Hinata redevint aussi timide qu'à l'accoutumer ou presque, parfois il lui arrivait encore d'employé des mots qui sonnait bizarre venant d'elle, mais finalement c'était mignon ça aussi. Sakura comprit que le plus important dans la vie c'est de prendre les gens comme ils sont, avec leur qualité et avec leur défaut, parce qu'au fond ils sont bien plus adorables comme ça…

Fin !

L'autatrice : voilà encore un petit SakuHina qui me trottait dans la tête.

Hinata : je… je… je n'aime pas… les mini-jupes…

Sakura : pourquoiiiiiii Sasuke-kun est partie, c'est avec lui que je dois finir normalement

Hinata : je … ne… ne… ne… suis pas si… vulgaire

Sakura : faites revenir MON Sasuke-kun

L'autatrice : rêve pas cocotte !! Sasuke il appartient qu'à Phi-eudes… Euh Naruto je veux dire.

Sasuke : c'est bien vrai ça !!

Sakura : OIIIIIN

Hinata : et… et… et… je… ne me… maquille pas…

L'autatrice : raaah les filles je vous jure toujours à se plaindre…


End file.
